


Songs that I know but Google translate hacked them

by gayerthansnek



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthansnek/pseuds/gayerthansnek
Kudos: 4





	1. Story of Tonight (Hamilton)

In order to live for glory

(In order to live for glory!)

But the battle is not readily join

(But the battle is not readily join!)

And our children's play

(And our children's play!)

Amen, I say to you, this very night, not a story

Let's have another night

(Let's have another night!)

Let's have another night

Independence raise a glass

It is not possible to take away

Tell you that no matter

We raise a glass in every

It will be tomorrow any more, not from ourselves;

True story of tonight

Let's have another night

Amen, I say to you, this very night, not a story

(Independance raise a glass)

Amen, I say to you, this very night, not a story

(Independance raise a glass)

Amen, I say to you, this very night, not a story

(Amen, I say to you, this very night, not a story)


	2. Dynamite (BTS)

I'm so he-1-stars in the night

Setting out at night to watch, leaving numerous fires and to bear the

Shoes on, get up in the morning mak'st

A cup of milk and leave the rock roll

King Kong, kick drum, and rolling like a Rolling Stone

O sing unto the, walking, with me, at home,

Jump to the top, Lebron

Ding, dong, my phone to call

Ping pong game with tea and ice

This is getting serious

Bass boom means you can listen to it? I'm ready (Woo Hoo)

Life is sweet as honey

This is the money I remember the beating of the cha-ching

Disco knife that is in me, I'm going to be good;

I am a diamond, you know and glow

Hey, let's go to

And I'm 1-for-night stars

Setting out at night to bring them up to the eve of leaving numerous fires (= O)

The city is a little shine

Prefer him, so that, dynamite, oh oh Hey,

Bring a friend to his

And they went by way of the glory of

The word is the word talk

Just like to move the wall,

Day or night's sky alight

So we in the morning dance

Ladies and gentlemen, got out of medicine So, to keep your eyes on the ball boy, huh

This is getting serious

Bass boom means you can listen to it? 1'm ready (Woo Hoo)

Life is sweet as honey

Yeah, they rushed in the Cha Pichi for money,

Burden dish 1'm in good order 1'm

1'm a diamond, you know you glow 1

Let's

And I'm 1-for-night stars

Setting out at night to bring them up to the eve of leaving numerous fires (= O)

The city is a little shine

Prefer him, so that, dynamite, oh oh Hey,

Co-na-na na na na na na na na na life, dynamite

Co-na-na na na na na na na na na life, dynamite

The city is a little shine

Prefer him, so that, dynamite, oh oh Hey,

Co-na-na na na na na na, ayy

Co-na-na na na na na na, ayy

Co-na-na na na na na na, ayy

As this light, dynamite

Co-na-na na na na na na, ayy

Co-na-na na na na na na, ayy

Co-na-na na na na na na, ayy

As this light, dynamite

And I'm 1-for-night stars

Setting out at night to watch, leaving numerous fires and to bear the

The city is a little shine

And dynamite prefer that it (ie AH)

And I'm 1-for-night stars

Setting out at night to bring them up to the eve of leaving numerous fires (even though O)

The city is a little shine

They prefer to be dynamite,

Hey (for a light Dynamite)

Co-na-na na na na na na na na na life, dynamite

Co-na-na na na na na na na na na life, dynamite

The city is a little shine

For example, it is light, dynamite, oh oh Hey,


	3. Fishy Love (Undertale)

Thousands and break the laws of attraction  
Thou art not sent from on high to  
Got love to fishy

Thousands that you need as a reaction  
Or, you can not debug from the code  
Got love to fishy

She's always turns to violence  
I'm always followed the science  
So what determined's visit  
And so I'm nervous myself silent  
But if you lie to me about they found?  
If there is anything at home, a cry be heard, he sent me to death?  
Why did not you just be a kawaii?  
I like ...

One baby boy, boy, you are so fine  
Men Men kissy Cutie, will be  
Pieces and pieces that broke into Undyne  
Oh, I say that it is not out-  
It is not, I say, that which is called great, not?

Thousands and break the laws of attraction  
As sent from up above you  
Got love to fishy

Thousands to be as an improper fraction  
I hope it gets saved the ship to the shore  
However, I'm really quite uncertain

She's always turns to violence  
I'm always followed the science  
So what determined's visit  
And so I'm nervous myself silent  
But if you lie to me about they found?  
If there is anything at home, a cry be heard, he sent me to death?  
Why did not you just be a kawaii?  
I like ...

One baby boy, boy, you are so fine  
Men Men kissy Cutie, will be  
Pieces and pieces that broke the Undyne

And so, a shout out  
And so, the cry of a great!

Thousands to be like a warrior in action  
Just as a glove is made one,  
Got love to Alphy!

Ooooh MY GOD IS THE ORDER THAT do you think?  
I am now all here  
Well I want to die

Thousands and break the laws of attraction  
From the Mass maybe I do ...  
Allured by Papy, too,

150 feels good, it included?  
Smooshed as soon as a bug!!  
Got love to fishy


	4. Welcome to the Black Parade

When I was a young boy

My father in the city see course

He said, "Son, when you grow up

Thus breaking the deliverer

The beaten and the damned? "

He said, "If we could defeat them

Thine are all things were possessed by devils, and I do cures an unbeliever?

Suggestions that we have made?

That January, I, I leave you, but I

Phantom lead summer

To join the facial recognition black"

When I was a young boy

My father in the city see course

He said, "Son, when you grow up

And what will save broken

The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I feelin'

And it's watchin' over me

More may follow

And through it all, the rise and fall

Bodies in the streets;

They are gone, we want you to know all

We will carry on and will carry on

Although died unfulfilled, do you believe me

Labor's memory

We will carry on

And I believe in my heart, that I can not now does not have the

That there is a solemn they can not explain him,

From the world who have sent you reeling

The dreams have decimated

Your misery and hate will kill us all

The black paint, and take it

Let there be a cry in a loud voice: and the

The goal is defiant reply that if you listen to the call

War

We will carry on

Although died unfulfilled, do you believe me

Labor's memory

We will carry on

Even if it is broken and subverted and to you,

The widow, weary from their journey

The wear on us

(Oh Oh Oh)

Disappointed face equals

(Oh Oh Oh)

Take a look at me? 

So he does not care at all;

Either I will never die

Because of this, my world will never be

Go and try, you will never break

All we want to play this part value

It is not to explain, not to me, 'I repent, I say unto me,

Question Tadius I am showing I'm gonna wounds

He took violent a cry be heard of all things is not quickly broken

Listen here because we are

I'm a man, I'm not a hero

As a child, who was to sing the song

I'm a man, I'm not a hero we do not care

We will carry on

We will carry on

Although died unfulfilled, do you believe me

Labor's memory

Links for you

Even if it is broken and subverted and to you,

At expose widow

Either I will never die

Because of this, my world will never be

Go and try, you will never break

All we want to play this part value

We will carry on

Either you will never die (to us)

The world will not accept the heart (as you carry)

Go and try my break'll never (such as'll carry)

All we want to play this part value

(You'll carry with us!)


	5. Chapter 5

Go to the latest graduate of King's College 

I am probably not be necessary, but, DAG, did not amaze 

And I say also unto my name, to the scholars, hath taken hold on the same virtuosity nor the heart of the pops 

Ladies and said my brain where there is a similarity, "not to speak 

I'm not ten, but greater courage 

Gotta be proper to man, as a father, but a bolder 

The shoulder legacy with pride and tell him to listen 

I sometimes (blow us all away!) 

I'm lookin for the ladies, George Eacker 

This page was last week has made is with us; speaker by Caesar, Julius 

Evade inheritance of the crowd 

Who give a heart of my father: for I can not, I am the 

I saw that it works just blocks from two and a Goin 'playing a video 

Well, I followed her to her box (God, you're a fox!) 

Your way, and they look pretty good to ya 'frocks 

That's when I get back their tough, in order to strip all the socks! (Ooh, well!) 

We were all blown away 

George (shh!) George! (shh, I want to see the show!) 

Songs should watch before your mouth speaking father, although the 

I do not say anything that is not is the truth of 

A vicious man the Father, and it seems to me 

What? 

Yeah, I do not fool around with your friends, I am but a little displeased the schools, 

Well, you land dueling 

That is, unless the outside, and I want to step 

I know where to find, piss off, I'm watchin 'the show here now 

Pops, but I just heard that it was shit for you 

No doubt, you do not want to slip and release the (latest) 

He came to ask for advice to you: this is the first time too, a lot of 

Shall no more cover of boarding school is in this reality that is very 

Nor is it an attempt to negotiate a peace of your own? 

He would not give will I come, shall there be peace talks that we should not turn away from me 

And why is this happening? 

Across the river in Jersey 

Everything is legal in New Jersey 

Yes it can, such as his love the same? 

There is just a stand in front of you Eacker 

When it is time to fire a weapon in the air 

All will be fine 

But if he decides to send? I'm both a goner 

No, he does not follow suit if it's really a man of honor 

For some of the soul, which is something not shake 

Philip, your mother's a heartbreak that he was not to be able to 

Father! 

Promise 

You do not want the young man's conscience 

Well, I promise 

He returned home when you're 

Seize guns, the pain is proud my son 

My name is Philip 

I am a poet 

And I'm a little nervous, but he did not show it 

I'm sorry, I'm from Hamilton with pride 

You are of my father, to speak, to fall away so as not to be 

Eacker Teacher, what shall the rest of the way, shew thyself? 

I would prefer to skip the pleasantries, let's go 

Grab your pistol (compare them with men) 

The duel will start after ten we count (count to ten!) 

Look 'em in the eye tends to be higher 

All the power 

But clearly more slowly and aim your gun into the sky 

The two three four five six seven--


	6. two queens in a king sized bed (girl in red)

Two kings king-sized bed

There's no remedies over our heads,

But on Christmas day kiss you anyway

Yeah, I kiss you anyway on Christmas day

For it is not a lot to the

But for my part, I will give you of all your

All I have to spend time I wrap myself in my own skin

The skin is

O

Two kings king-sized bed

As the angels in the snow

Would this year

I want everyone

Our feet, and of the tangled with the freckled face of your cheeks

The closer it is, the more it receives, and

So let's stay

Disappears forever

For it is not a lot to the

But for my part, I will give you of all your

All I have to spend time

I wrap myself in my own skin

The skin is

Two kings king-sized bed

Mm, there's no remedies over our heads,

But on Christmas day kiss you anyway

Yeah, I kiss you anyway on Christmas day


	7. Hayloft (Mother Mother)

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

You have to run better

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

La-la-la-la-la

It started with a bolster equally-hayloft

Well, it's just started in the hay (story)

When the longjohns his gone pop-creeping

From the barn to

Not sleeping and loving young

Young lovers in the hay (story)

He turned his gun out and a pop-creeping

From the barn, but the (loft)

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

You have to run better

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

You have to run better

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

La-la-la-la-la

It started with a bolster equally-hayloft

Well, it's just started in hay

When you went to the longjohns

Other reptile

From the barn, but the (loft)

Young legs were tied up in knots

Young legs were tied up in knots

With long, deep gun,

Pop went to creeping;

Dead immediately blow the heads of the store hay

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

You have to run better

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

You have to run better

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

The father of a gun on me

La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la


End file.
